


the poetry of you

by SnowWolf5552



Series: Original Works [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Past Relationship(s), Pining, Polyamorous Character, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWolf5552/pseuds/SnowWolf5552
Summary: Storm Hillcrest loves and wants. They are all untouchable, yet he loves them still.





	the poetry of you

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely did not cry writing this. Nope. Not one bit. [I did.]
> 
> A bit of Storm's past and his relationships.

Storm Hillcrest was a bastard. He knew this well. He knew it from the way his mother cried in the dark, from the way his five older half-siblings looked at him in contempt.

He knew this from the way his step-father beat him. Storm tried not to flinch or cry every time a man the general size and shape of his step-father rose his voice or moved too quickly. He remained silent even though he should have spoken.

He knew he should have spoken when he saw the dead, dead eyes of the girl (who taught him how to write) who was raped by her father every night. He knew he should have spoken when he knew that the boy (who taught him how to braid) was beaten by his mother.

Storm Hillcrest knew he was a coward. (He should have spoken up all those years ago.)

* * *

The first person Storm ever loved was a girl his age named Sand Roserock. She had deep gray eyes, clear like a river and a laugh that reminded Storm of larks.

They were thirteen. Their love did not last long, but it was sweet like a summer rain.

Sand had moved away, kissing Storm one last time. It had tasted like tears and ash.

* * *

The second person Storm loved was when he was fifteen. A boy, named Crag Farcreek. Storm had learned to love him gradually, appreciating every inch of him.

When his step-father found out, he roared and raged. Storm was passive, face blank even after the man threw him out with bloody cuts everywhere. Crag found him and took him home. Then, Storm's love went missing.

Five days later, Storm found Crag's body in the gutter. _Whore_  had been carved into his forehead, his mouth split in a grotesque grin. His throat had been slashed open, blood seeping into the fetid water.

Storm had cried for three days.

* * *

And so it continued. Storm would fall in love. His lovers would die or leave him. All of their deaths would be painful or terrible in one way or another. Storm eventually hardened himself, but it was too late. He loved too easily.

Then, one fateful day, he was captured by slavers. It had been a shock to wake up in a cage, but he got used to it two weeks in.

Then, he met Aspen Palestream. They had kissed a total of three times. She had tasted like cinnamon and spring water. She had been stolen just as quick.

Then, he met Sage Eastoak and Clay Deepwater. Storm had realized he loved them when they met again in the Taezan plains. He almost blamed them for Aspen's death, then remembered that they weren't at fault.

He had never been in love with two people at once before. Storm yearned for them but knew he could have neither. He watched as they grew closer, a dark feeling twisting in his stomach.

Storm did what he knew best. He fell in love. He approached Sage, heart honest and open. What he offered her was all but marrying her in Taezar. And she had accepted, without knowing what it meant.

He was blown away by the fact she had not thought she deserved such a thing. Storm was half-determined to show her why she was so amazing, but she accepted before he was able to. He wanted to do it anyway.

Storm loved Clay too. His eyes reminded him of Sand Roserock, from so many years ago. He wanted to hold their hands and be wrapped in their embraces.

Storm Hillcrest loved and wants. They were all untouchable, yet he loved him still.

Storm Hillcrest was a coward. He knew this.

(If you were to tell Sage or Clay this, they would be surprised. They would tell you, in no uncertain terms, that Storm was not a coward. He was brave and likable and honest, if blunt. They liked him.

If you were to tell Storm that, he would be skeptical. But he would accept it anyway.

Because he loves them.)


End file.
